Tymaret (Prime Earth)
* : Tymaret can understand the nature of the universe. * * * |Equipment = * * * : Tymaret can blend in with the shadows * * * * * * * * * * * : Tymaret can use the mask of Vecna to resurrect people. * * |HistoryText = Tymaret the Murder King was one of the most evil men who ever lived. Birth After the death of Vecna, all that remained of him were his hands and his head. A necromancer stole one of the hands and an eye of Vecna these became the artifacts of the same name. However, Vecna's head was taken by the demon Orcus and his other hand was taken by the Archdevil. They then took these and performed magics on them so that the head and hand grew a body. Then there were the Demon's Head and the Devil's Hand. The Demon's Head took the name Lim-Dul and the Devil's Hand took the name Tymaret. Early Years Tymaret and Lim-Dul considered each other brothers, both being spawn of Vecna. They spent their first years together before parting ways. Tymaret tried to lead a simple life, until his family was killed. Tymaret then realized that life was a curse and that if nothing existed, no one would be able to suffer. He then decided it was best for the world if he just completely destroyed the multiverse. Rise to Power Tymaret then became a serial killer called the murder king. He would capture powerful wizards whom he would force into divulging their secrets, and killing anyone who got in his way. Tymaret quickly became a powerful necromancer. Soon, he started bringing his victims back as zombies which he would command to continue his mission. Before long, he found a way to communicate with his "father" Vecna. He promised Vecna's spirit a new body if he could tell Tymaret the secret of Lichdom. Vecna agreed, and Tymaret became a Lich. The Great Plan Tymaret's plan was to perform rituals to bring Vecna to Earth, where Vecna would destroy all of existence in the false hope that he could then remake it in his image. These rituals were located on the point where the ley lines met. However, just as he was about to perform the last ritual, he realized that he was accidentally creating pits that were a crossroads between life and death during the rituals, and that he could not complete the last ritual until these pits were destroyed. Unfortunately he didn't know how and his brother had discovered how to use these pits to resurrect himself, making them even more powerful. Tymaret fought his brother at one, and accidentally fell into it, which killed him, because of his undead nature. Another Plan Tymaret wasn't actually dead, and was revived a millenia later. He became obsessed with Lim-Dul's bloodline and thought that if he converted one of his descendants, he could then destroy the laz pits. He was able to convert the Sensei, but the Sensei knew nothing about Lazarus pits. The Sensei's estranged son (Ra's al Ghul) "discovered" them, but Tymaret was unable to turn him. He then decided to wait a few centuries before trying anything. The Seemingly Perfect Heir Tymaret's next plan was even more fiendish.|PlaceOfDeath = somewhere}} Category:Hellions Category:Hell Category:Prime Earth (Leostales) Category:Redlodge Villains Category:Owned by Leostales Category:Articles by Leostales